We Belong Together
by DivergentHunterNLegacy09
Summary: Just a little AU alternate ending one-shot to S2xE14 about what I imagined should have happened during the scene at the end of the episode where Clary returns to the Institute and Jace tries to talk to her about what happened between them in the Seelie Court. Warning: Contains spoilers for S2xE14. Do not read if you have not seen the new episode yet. You have been warned!


Author's note: Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction I've ever published online and I'm super excited share it with you guys! This is just a short AU Alternate ending one- shot to last week's new episode (S2xE14) based off that I pictured should of happened during the scene at the end of the episode where Clary returned to the Institute and Jace wanted to talk to her about what happened in the Seelie Court. I know it's not much but I hope you guys enjoy reading this little one- shot! Feel free to review and share your thoughts with me! I would love to hear your feedback and thanks in advance for reading my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of characters or material that is owned by Cassandra Clare or the Shadowhunter TV Showrunners.

We Belong Together

Jace had returned to the Institute after his and Clary's mission to the Seelie Court. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between him and Clary. He had wanted to talk to her about it the moment they left the Seelie Court, but Clary had run off the moment they got out of the Court. He assumed she had gone after Simon to try to talk to him about what had happened. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he had walked back home to the Institute that he had nearly ran into 10 mundanes and did manage to run into 2 mundanes and a pole. Fortunately for him, he had glamoured himself so the mundanes couldn't see him and instead of a confrontation all he got was confused looks as they tried to figure out where the brush they had felt against their shoulders had come from. Alec had pulled Jace aside the moment he had arrived back at the Institute to debrief him on what happened during their mission. So Jace was now absentmindedly recounting to Alec everything that had transpired during their trip to the Seelie Court conveniently leaving out the part about the kiss. He decided that the kiss was an irrelevant to detail to the mission and he would fill in his _parabatai_ about it later in private. There were way too many people around to bring it up right now and they didn't need to know about his love life problems. Currently, Alec was asking him follow up questions about their mission and he was inattentively responding with quick, short answers to each question.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted," said Alec concerned for his _parabatai._ He couldn't help but notice that Jace seemed to be somewhere else in his head the whole time he was debriefing him.

"I'm… Uh… I'm Fine," said Jace slightly shaken out of his thoughts just enough to register that Alec was asking about his wellbeing but still answering absentmindedly. Suddenly, he sees Clary entering the Institute and runs off to catch up to her without even bothering excusing himself from Alec's debriefing calling her name as he goes.

Alec shakes his head in amusement as he watches his _parabatai_ run off to catch up with Clary. Of course, this was all about Clary, he thought. He should have known, it was almost always about Clary these days. Something must have happened between them in the Seelie Court. It suddenly all made sense to Alec why Jace seemed so distracted. His brother had been dwelling on whatever happened between them down there.

"Hey", said Clary with a small smile as she turns to see Jace catching up with her.

"Look, we should talk about what just happened," said Jace taking her hand pulling her aside as he tried to find a more private location away from all the other Shadowhunters in the Institute so they could talk.

"You're right, we should talk. I've decided I'm going to end things with Simon because I realized that I love you, not Simon." She said quickly and Jace suddenly pulls her in for a kiss and she instantly finds herself responding to the kiss. In that moment, there was nothing but just the two of them as their kiss intensifies and she feels him pull her closer, his fingers going through her long red hair and she slides her hands down on his hips.

When they finally break apart from their kiss, Jace is grinning from ear to ear and his golden eyes are lit up with love and happiness. He gently reaches up to touch her check. "I love you too, Clary. I loved you the moment I first laid my eyes on you!" he said as he moves his hand to gently tuck her red curls behind her ear.

"I feel the same way about you too, Jace," she said as she moves her arms around his neck and looks up at him gazing into his golden eyes.

Jace moves his hands down her body until they are resting on her waist. "All this time we've spent thinking we were brother and sister drove me insane. I desperately wanted to be with you, but I knew I couldn't have you because you were my sister. The moment I found out I wasn't your brother, I wanted nothing more than to run right to you, tell you the truth, and proclaim my love for you! The only thing that stopped me was seeing how happy you were with Simon. I couldn't bring myself to come between the good thing that you had going with Simon." He confessed. It had all come out so quickly and it was a relief to finally let out all his pent-up emotions that he had been feeling for her over the past few months.

"You don't have to worry about Simon and me anymore, Jace, because we aren't meant to be anything else but friends and I know that now. The Seelie Queen helped me realize that though I admit I was in denial at first after the kiss. The only thing I could think about was talking to Simon so I could try to convince him that the Seelie Queen was wrong and it's him I love. I kept banging on his shed door trying to apologize and get him to let me in so we could talk about it, but he just ignored me. I finally gave up and just allowed myself to cry. It was sometime in that moment when the realization that The Seelie Queen was right about us hit me. I do care deeply for Simon but only as a close friend and you are the one that my heart truly desires to be with. You are perfect, Jace Herondale, and there's no one else in the world that I'd rather be with. Sometimes, I can't believe that someone as perfect as you could ever love me," Clary confessed in hopes that it would reassure Jace that she was no longer interested in Simon romantically and he didn't have to worry about Simon coming in between them anymore. Clary's lips turned upward in a grin as she reached the end of her confession and thought about how blessed she was to have found someone like Jace.

Jace smiles and leans into her until their foreheads are just touching, their lips just inches apart now, "I'm far from perfect, Clary, but you make me into a better person every day because you are the reason I keep fighting all my inner demons. I'm a stronger person when I'm around you and you give me the strength I need to keep doing what's right. I love you with every fiber of my being, Clary." He said softly, his voice thick with emotion, and finally their lips gently touch as they are caught up in another wild kiss.


End file.
